one day girlfriend
by haibar
Summary: 1 hari menjadi pacar naruto apa saja yang akan terjadi, bad summary, newbie, ooc, dll


Fanfiction

One Day Girlfriend?

Oleh: Hai bar

Disclaimer: Ini milik Mr. Masashi Khisimoto

Rating : T

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Haruno Sakura

Oneshot

.

.

.

.

-Konoha Gakuen-

'PRAAANNKK…DUKK…AWWW ' bunyi sebuah suara pecahan kaca jendela yang pecah oleh sebuah bola baseball yang mengenai kepala seorang cowok berambut kuning. Ya, bola itu mengenai si kepala kuning A.K.A Naruto.

"Hm… baseball ?" kata Naruto dengan wajah bingung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bola baseball. Naruto lalu bergegas pergi menuju lapangan dan menjumpai seorang gadis berambut pink sedang dimarahi oleh guru Iruka.

"Ingat Sakura kamu harus mengganti rugi kaca jendela yang pecah". Ucap guru Iruka dengan wajah marah. "iya, sensei". Jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu. Guru Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. "Oi... Sakura". Teriak Naruto memanggil Sakura sambil berlari. "hah? Kau siapa panggil nama aku seenaknya". Jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal. "EEEHH kau tidak kenal aku?". Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran " Ini aku Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelas mu kita sudah berteman dari kecil". Jawab Naruto "Hahaha aku hanya becanda Naruto, tapi serius kita tidak pernah berteman dari kecil". Ucap Sakura " Ya aku tahu, aku cuma melebih-lebihkan saja hahaha". Kata Naruto "Ne… Naruto aku duluan ya." Kata Sakura "Oi Sakura tunggu, kau harus bertanggung jawab". Kata Naruto "tanggung jawab apa? Memangnya aku menghamilimu ? ". Jawab Sakura "Bukan itu". jawab Naruto dengan wajah kesal sambil menyodorkan bola baseball yang ada ditangannya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab kau harus menjadi pacarku selama sehari". Kata Naruto "Tidak aku tidak mau". Jawab sakura "EEEHH… Sakura bantu aku". "Kenapa aku harus membantu mu ?". Tanya Sakura " Soalnya….

.

.

.

.

KILAS

Rumah Naruto

"Oi Naruto menurutmu bagusan mana coklat atau bunga ?". Tanya kiba

"Buat apa?". Tanya naruto

"Ya buat cewek lah, eh tunggu… o iyaa kau kan JOMBLO hahaha…". Kata kiba sambil tertawa lebar. "0i Kankuro kau pilih yang mana".

" Hm… Bunga mungkin lebih cocok, ya kau bawa bunga saja". Jawab Kankuro

"Oi tunggu dulu Kiba, Kankuro sejak kapan kau punya CEWEEKK !". ucap Naruto kesal

"HAH? aku tentu saja punya, lagian Kiba dan aku besok mau DOUBLE DATE sorry JOMBLO ga boleh ikut". Ucap Kankuro

"cih… jadikan besok TRIPLE DATE Aku ikut !". Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kau punya pacar ?". Ucap Kiba dengan wajah meremehkan

"Tentu saja aku punya, kalau besok aku ikut nggak bawa cewek, aku siap telanjang muterin lapangan sekolah". Ucap Naruto dengan bangga

"Oke Naruto siap-siaplah kau telanjang besok wahahaha". Ucap Kiba sambil tertawa lebar

.

.

.

.

-Konoha Gakuen-

"Begitulah, bagaimana Sakura ?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak aku tidak mau". Jawab Sakura

"EEH!? Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu jawaban untuk itu, lagipula aku harus segera cari uang untuk mengganti kaca jendela sekolah". Ucap Sakura

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya, Aku yang akan menggantinya". Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah ?". Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang bersinar – sinar "Oke Naruto aku akan membantu mu".

"BENARKAH !? , Thank u Sakura". Ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca

.

.

.

.

-Rumah Sakura-

Hal ... .Tong ... hal ... Tong ...

"SAKURAAA…! ADA TAMU" Teriak Ibu Sakura dari dapur memanggil Sakura

"IYA IBU AKU BERANGKAT YA". Jawab Sakura

Sakura keluar dan melihat Naruto berpakaian casual dengan celana jeans biru dan sepatu cats merah yang dipakainya, sedangkan Sakura menggunakan dress putih yang dipadukan dengan hotpants merah dan sepatu cats warna putih, mereka pun pergi mengendarai mobil yang dibawa Naruto menuju taman bermain.

-Taman Bermain-

Sesampainya di Taman Bermain Naruto memarkir mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Mereka pun bergegas bertemu dengan Kiba dan Kankuro yang menunggu di pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Oi Kankuro, Kiba hahaha". Kata naruto sambil menepuk pundak kedua temannya itu

"lama sekali kau Naruto". Ucap Kiba dengan wajah bosan

"sory sory, o iyaa kenalin nih Sakura dia pacarku". Kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Sakura yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"Hai Sakura". Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tangan Kiba dan Kankuro

"Ahh… haha aku Kiba dan ini Kankuro". Ucap kiba memperkenalkan diri

"Oi mana pacar kalian ?". Tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk ke kanan ke kiri

"Mereka sudah masuk duluan, ayo cepat kita susul". Jawab Kiba

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka akhirnya bertemu pacar Kiba dan Kankuro, mereka semua menikmati wahana permainan satu per satu. Hari menjelang sore diantara kerumunan orang yang begitu padat Sakura menabrak seorang pria berambut merah dan menumpahkan es krim coklat yang dibawanya, es krim coklat itu jatuh mengaenai baju yang dipakai Sakura .

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa". Kata naruto dengan wajah panik

"uhh… aku tidak apa-apa Naruto". Jawab Sakura sambil memegang bokongnya

'sakura'

"Hei kau minta maaf padanya". Ujar Kiba

"Sakura…Haru…no…Sakura". Ujar pria misterius tersebut memanggil nama Sakura

"Sa.. Sasori…". Ucap Sakura yang terbata-bata

Tiba – tiba tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto pergi menyusul Sakura, dia mencari – cari Sakura disemua tempat merasa tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura di Taman Bermain itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menelepon kerumah Sakura, dengan harapan Sakura ada dirumah, telpon rumah Sakura berbunyi, Ibu Sakura mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi moshi". Jawab Ibu Sakura dari telpon

"Tante apa Sakura sudah pulang". Tanya Naruto pada Ibu Sakura

"Sakura dia belum pulang, ada apa Naruto ". Tanya Ibu Sakura

Toot ... tiupan ...

"HEH ANAK TIDAK SOPAN DITANYA MALAH DIMATIIN". Ujar Ibu Sakura sambil menutup gagang telpon dengan keras

Naruto lari mengambil mobil yang diparkirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Oi Naruto". Teriak kiba yang dibalas dengan suara decitan mobil

'Sakura…Sakura… dimana kau' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Dalam perjalanannya naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk dibangku taman. Naruto lalu mengerem mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Sakura…". Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan

Sakura mengelap air matanya yang jatuh dengan ujung jarinya.

"Naruto ...". Ucap Sakura

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa ?". Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku tidak apa – apa ". Jawab Sakura

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis, apa karena laki-laki itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura

Sakura menggelengkan palanya

"tidak aku menangis karena…". Sakura melihat bajunya yang terkena es krim coklat

'jangan bilang karena bajumu kotor'. Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"hiks…hiks…Naruto… bajuku kotor, sekarang bagaimana aku tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan baju ini kan.. hiks… hiks…". ujar Sakura

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengandeng tangan Sakura menuntunnya ke dalam mobil dan membawa Sakura ke tempat distro baju dan membeli baju yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Sakura.

"ini cepat ganti". Ujar Naruto

Sakura menerima baju yang diberikan Naruto, lalu menggantinya diruang ganti. Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh naruto, naruto memasukkannya ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya ke taman tempat dia menemukan sakura.

"Kenapa kita balik lagi kesini ? ". Tanya sakura pada naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku dan duduk diatasnya.

"entahlah tempat ini nyaman". Jawab naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya di samping bangku tempat dia duduk, seperti menyuruh sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"hei sakura." Panggil naruto

"apa". Jawab sakura

"sebenarnya akuagak penasaran dengan pria yang menabrak mu tadi sore". Ujar Naruto

"oh sasori, dia teman ku pas smp dulu."ujar sakura

Naruto menatap sakura lama, sakura yang ditatap terus-menerus mulai gelisah.

"kau cantik". Ujar naruto tiba-tiba

Muka sakura tiba - tiba memerah. Dia langsung mengeleng-gelengkan palanya dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"kau tau masih ada 1 jam sebelum berakhirnya hari". Ujar naruto

"la..lalu..". jawab sakura terbata-bata

Tiba – tiba naruto menarik wajah sakura lalu menciumnya. Sakura yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tiba – tiba pingsan.

.

.

.

.

-Rumah Sakura-

Esok paginya sakura terbangun dan berada ditempat tidurnya. 'ternyata Cuma mimpi syukurlah…' sakura berjalan mengambil handuk yang berada di belakang pintu kamarnya dan dia tidak menyadari adanya baju kotor yang ditaruh diatas kursi.


End file.
